Duty Calls - Chapter 8 complete
by MissMy80sShows
Summary: This is the M rated version of Chapter 8 from Duty Calls.


**Chapter 8 - Complete M rated version**

Setting Amanda down, Lee pulled her close and kissed her again. Harry's words reverberated in his mind, "Hang on to her…." Lee wanted to show Amanda just how much he loved her. Words didn't always convey meaning the way he wanted so tonight he was going to be sure she felt it.

He began by kissing her lips, softly, gently. There was no rush in his movements, no reason to hurry, no distractions. He trailed kisses down her chin toward her ear, stopping long enough to nibble just a bit to the area where her neck met her shoulder. Amanda sighed, leaning her head to the side to give him better access to one of her most sensitive spots. He knew it too. Taking advantage of this, he kissed then gently blew on her skin, causing goose bumps immediately. His nimble fingers began unbuttoning her blouse, exploring newly exposed skin each time. Once her blouse had been removed, he slipped her out of her skirt, leaving her in the simple cotton bra and panties she had on.

Amanda was overwhelmed by his simple touch, the gentleness he showed as well as the restraint he had. Normally, they were rushed for time or it had been too long since the last time they made love that their movements were more frantic, needy almost. But tonight, something was different. She couldn't quite grasp the full meaning of it. Not yet.

Once her blouse and skirt were removed, Lee stepped back. His eyes swept her body from head to toe, never lingering on any one spot for too long. Slowly, he began to unbutton his own shirt, as Amanda watched. She wanted to reach out and touch him, run her fingers across his smooth chest but she held back. Something in his face, his eyes, told her to wait. His pants followed his shirt, being kicked to the side with the rest of her clothes.

Stepping forward again, he reached out to touch her cheek. He ran his knuckles down her neck, his fingertips across the scar she had from their honeymoon. Amanda gasped when he touched it at first then slowly let it out as he continued to gently rub his fingertips across the side of her breast and down her ribs to her waist. Leaving his hand there, he repeated the same motion with his other hand. Once both hands were on her waist, he brought them around to her back to pull her closer, leaning down to capture her lips again.

Amanda brought her hands up his smooth chest, around his neck to play with his soft, fine hair. He watched her hands as they moved, dropping his head forward to her shoulder when he felt her fingers in his hair. He lifted his head to look at her, watching as she swallowed slowly. Her eyes were dark, intense yet her face was soft and relaxed. He loved this complexity of his Amanda. Running his hands up her back, they stopped only for a moment as he expertly unclasped her bra. Bringing his hands around her shoulders, he removed the simple cotton undergarment, letting it fall to the floor.

Pulling her tightly to his chest, he hugged her gently, inhaling her scent that was so Amanda. He could recognize her smell anywhere. They held each other for a minute, chest to chest, his chin on her head, no words necessary. Amanda was the first to move, her hands feeling their way down his back to the waistband of his boxers. She toyed with it for a moment, creeping her fingers inside the elastic as she moved her hands along his waistline. Reaching the iliac crest of his pelvis, she pushed the material down over his hips and butt until it fell to the floor on its own. Lee stepped out of his boxers, giving them a flick with his foot.

Amanda could feel his shaft, hard and hot against her body. Lee was not moving with any urgency, so his physical needs were not overwhelming him just yet. She felt him lift her legs to lay on the bed as he stretched out beside her. Again he ran his fingers down her body gently, this time from her collarbone, circling her breast, down her stomach and across her hip. Using the same hand, he repeated the path on the other side, only now she arched into his hand, her skin on fire from his touch alone. His lips soon followed that path, gently, slowly, open mouthed kisses, leaving her skin wet, her body shivering with anticipation.

Up to this point, neither one had uttered a single word. Lee couldn't help think this was the longest Amanda had ever gone without talking. Smiling against her stomach, he drew a line with his tongue from her navel to the top of the cotton briefs she still wore. Amanda inhaled, her breath shaky. It was a fine line between tickling and exquisite torture. Deciding she prefered the type of torture only Lee could give her, she lifted her hips, indicating she wanted him to remove her briefs.

Lee took her cue and slowly manipulated the cotton fabric down her legs, grazing her skin with his fingers as he carefully removed the last piece of clothing on her body. Sitting up, he removed his socks, his eyes never leaving hers. Amanda laid there, her skin pale against the darkness of the sheets below her, her eyes bright with desire. She reached for him, wanting to pull him down into her embrace. Instead, he took her hand and brought it to his mouth, sucking on each finger before releasing it for another.

Amanda shivered, not out of cold, but pure desire. He let go of her hand and she dragged her nails lightly down his chest, his own body shivering at her touch. Her hand made its own path down his stomach and wrapped around his shaft. She could feel him pulsing in her hand, his heat warming her palm. Unhurriedly, she stroked him, hearing him inhale sharply, his breath ragged but slow. Reaching for her, Lee's hand inched up her leg.

Amanda lifted her hips again in quiet urging for him to touch her. She was on edge now, her body tuned to Lee's like the strings of a violin needed the bow to make them sing. Lee smiled at her again, and leaning down beside her, his hand finding its way back up her body to her face. Cupping her chin, he kissed her again, slowly, running his tongue slowly across her lips before swirling around her own. He had yet to touch her where she was now craving his attention most. She could feel her body flush with desire, now almost desperate for their union, his hardness, her softness together.

Without saying a word still, Lee covered the length of her body with his. He balanced himself on his elbow, gently touching her face with his other hand. Stroking her cheek, he kissed her again, slowly, enjoying every second. He tasted her with his tongue, rolling it in circles around hers. When he withdrew, her tongue followed where he suckled it until she retreated. His body was on edge, tense, reacting to her every touch.

Amanda ran her hands up his back, her fingers brushing his spine. She arched toward him, wanting him to fill her as only he could. Lee knew he couldn't tease her much longer. Glancing toward her overnight bag, he tried to think where the condoms her mother gave her might be. Amanda knowing what was going through his mind, finally spoke one word. She had already mentally calculated her cycle because she wanted no barriers between them. She whispered in his ear, "Safe."

Lee registered her meaning immediately and without a second thought, drove himself into her, to the hilt. Amanda cried out in sheer pleasure, then wrapped one leg around his hip. Lee didn't move, he just stayed there, his breathing completely rough, struggling to keep his full emotions in check. Amanda brought one hand down and grasped his butt, urging him to move. Slowly, ever so slowly, he pulled back. Amanda arched her back again, then tilting her hips forward, inviting him deeper.

Lee set a maddeningly slow pace, kissing her neck the whole time. Amanda could feel every vein, ripple of flesh, and muscle tightening in his body as he fought to keep this pace. The energy in her body could have lit up a city block yet she was craving more. She buried her hands in his hair, trying to counter every slow thrust with a quicker one of her own. She wanted, no needed, to feel more of him, harder, faster. She began begging him, "Lee… please... "

Lee could hear her, could feel the heat from her body getting hotter. He didn't know how much longer he was going to last but he needed to know she knew how much he loved her. He picked up his pace, just a little, his strokes shorter, harder than before but not by much. "Amanda… I love you… so much" he panted into her neck.

Her cries became louder in his ears, she was clinging to him now, her hands holding him tightly. He knew she was close, as was he. He pushed up on his arms so he could see her face. Amanda was reaching for him as her first wave of pleasure began to hit. She held his arms, curling her body tighter to his. He could feel her pulling him deeper inside, tighter than he thought possible. Dropping back down to his elbows, his strokes became fast and erratic as he lost his last shred of control, throwing his head back as he exploded into her. As he collapsed on her, he kept repeating, "I love you. I love you. I love you," until his voice failed him and the tears he didn't realize he was holding back began to fall.

Amanda held him tightly, her own tears sliding down her face. What they had just shared wasn't just physical. Their souls had found each other across space and time. They both knew at that moment, they were always meant to be together.

When their breathing finally settled, Lee moved off Amanda onto his back where he pulled her close. He had wanted to be sure every fiber of her being knew how much he loved her. And she did…. Hours later, she awoke in his arms. Amanda just smiled at his sleeping form. He looked so peaceful when he slept, vulnerable. His tough guy exterior was only a small fraction of who he really was inside. She was beyond happy that he loved her enough to show her inside his heart.

Slipping out of the bed without disturbing him too much Amanda first checked the alarm clock to be sure it was set for 5:00 am. Then, she remembered the dishes still on the table. Quietly she left the bedroom, closing the door most of the way to not wake Lee, she cleared the table. Bringing the dishes to the kitchen she quickly washed, dried and put them away. After setting the coffee maker for the morning, she wiped the damp counter off, hung the dish towel and headed back to bed.

As she approached the room, she heard him calling her. "Amanda," he said sleepily. She crawled back into bed beside him, slipping into his embrace. "You left…" he murmured.

"Only to do the dishes, Sweetheart. Shh, go back to sleep," she said as she kissed him lightly on his forehead.

"Amanda?" Lee's voice was barely a whisper.

"Shhhh," she tried to quiet him again.

"Please don't leave me," Lee whispered again, his voice thick with emotion.

Amanda reached up and touched his face gently, "Never. Now get some sleep, Mr. Stetson."

Lee pulled her tighter to his chest and smiled as he fell asleep again.


End file.
